Flame on the Fire
by Diva R.S
Summary: It's a Mamoru/Usagi/Seiya triangle when Mamoru cheats on Usagi breaking her heart. Too bad Seiya is making it impossible for him to make up with her...
1. Chapter 1

Flame on the Fire

By Mandy Shadow (Formally Yumeko Sama)

**Summary**: No one knew that Usagi had such a temper hidden behind her sweet exterior. However when Mamoru steps on her feelings, it's up to her friends to keep her from going on a rampage. To make matters worse for Mamoru, Seiya Kou has returned But to add to the problem...there is a new bumbling enemy bent on wold conquest adding to the madness

**Author's notes**: Yes another Usagi/Seiya fanfic, I apologize to Mamoru fans. I like him but sometimes I think he needs a good ass kicking

**Warnings**: Language, sexual content, alcohol consumption. And very very crude humor.

Rating; M

Chapter 1: Mamoru the Playboy aka Chiba Mamoru Must Die

.Motoki stared in shock at the door still stunned at the scene that had played out earlier in his cafe and if he hadn't have witnessed it first hand he would not have believed what just happened. The stunned cafe manager cautiously leaned over the counter and looked down at the semi-conscious figure of his best friend, Mamoru.

"I don't know what you did...but I have NEVER seen Usagi that pissed" Motoki said. Hearing the door chime, he looked up and saw Makoto and Minako enter in their school uniforms. "Hi girls. You two already missed Usagi."

"Oh we know, she said she had a date with....Mamoru?" Makoto looked over towards the counter to address Motoki directly when she saw the tall dark hared man sprawled on the floor. "What the hell?" She looked at him surprised.

"Mamoru pushed Usagi too far" Motoki said.

"We can see that, but what actually happened?" Minako asked walking over to the unconscious Mamoru poking him to see if she would get a response.

"Well..." Motoki began.

Forty-five minuets earlier

Usagi was truly in a good mood for the first time in three weeks since the Starlight's returned to their home world with their princess. Honestly she missed Seiya dearly considering she found herself falling in love with gender-shifting being from another galaxy. It didn't help matters that Mamoru had been acting strangely possessive, yet at the same time distant towards her since his return to Tokyo.

Seeing as it was the start of the weekend, Mamoru had asked Usagi if she wanted to spend the weekend with her. He knew that Usagi had been having a conflict of the heart but he planned to resolve that over the weekend by fully claiming his Usa-ko. He entered Crown arcade and cafe to wait for her and started to chat with his friend, Motoki.

As if on cue Usagi entered the cafe smiling and plopped down on a stool next to the dark hared man at the "Good afternoon Mamo-chan" she smiled brightly and hugged his arm. "So you said you have plans for us this weekend?"

Mamoru smiled a shit eating grin and caressed Usagi's cheek smiling softly. "Yup. I just want you to feel better and get this weight off your back, love" he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Usage smiled warmly and kisses him lovingly. "Well good thing I do have the whole weekend them."

Mamoru smiled ten fished his cellphone out of his pocket. "Hey sweetheart, I am going to the restroom, can you hold my cellphone for me?" he put his phone in Usagi's hands. He learned to leave his phone with someone after the last couple he had fell out of his pants into the toilet.

If only he had known that would be his downfall he would have just risked keeping his phone with him.

As Usagi sat and chatted with Motoki about school and other things, Mamoru got a text message. Ever the curious little bunny, Usagi opened his cellphone and read the message and gasped.

**_"Last night was fantastic baby. Can we get together again tonight? I've attached a little incentive for you to say yes"_**

Serena scrolled down to the link for the picture and gasped as she saw a rather well endowed girl posing in just a under-bust corset and stockings blowing a kiss into the camera. "What the Fuck?" she murmured then started going back through his messages finding more pictures and messages from this same woman.

An eerily calm expression crossed Usagi's face however when Motoki looked in her eyes the seemed to be smoldering with unbridled rage. Calmly she sat the phone on the counter and took a very long sip of the strawberry soda Motoki placed on the counter draining the glass in one go. "Another" She demanded, her voice not that of the happy-go-lucky dumpling headed girl.

"Usagi-chan, is something..."

"Just get me another soda!" she softly demanded. Blazing blue eyes cut towards the door to the mens restroom as Mamoru returned.

Motoki quickly complied as he watched the angry blonde start drinking the second soda. "Mamo-chan... do you honestly love me?" she asked with a mildly sugary voice.

Instantly the second he sat on the stool next to Usagi, the hairs stood straight up on the back of his neck in warning. "Of course my Usa-ko. You are my destiny."

There it was, that damned word again, destiny. Since she met Seiya and went out on that date with him, she began to question what this what she really wanted. Granted, she was looking forward to Chibiusa, but she was not too thrilled about being with someone she did not love as much as she thought. Yes she had feelings for Chiba Mamoru and she didn't want him hurt but right now she wanted to see him writhing in pain.

She turned and looked directly at him. "I'm only going to give you one chance to tell me the truth Mamo0chan" she began drawing out his nickname. "What did you do last night?"

Mamoru inwardly flinched at the tone of his girlfriend's voice and noticed her hand was on his cellphone, a single finger tapping the small electronic device and it hit him that his secret may have just been exposed. "Um Usa-ko, did I get a text message while I was in the bathroom?"

"Yes, you did" Usagi replied. "What did you do last night?" she asked again

"I just hung out with a friend" He replied nervously.

"You mean this friend?" she opened the cellphone and brought up the picture of the big breasted girl.

Motoki glanced over at the image on Mamoru's cellphone then at the petrified look on Mamoru's face.

"Did you sleep with her?" Usagi asked, her voice oddly sweet.

"What?"

"Did You FUCK her!" She snapped softly as she snapped the phone closed and threw it at Mamoru.

Unable to lie to his future wife, or rather soon to be ex girlfriend, he reluctantly nodded. "Yes, I've had sex with Matsumoto San... several times," Mamoru expected Usagi to get upset and start crying and run away. He was not expecting what happened next.

Still in a quiet rage, Usagi balled her petite hand into a fist and slugged Chiba Mamoru in the face giving him a black eye and knocking him off the stool.

Motoki blinked surprised as he watched the upset blond grab her school bag and leave. "Um Usagi...what about the sodas?"

"Charge them to Mamoru" she said as she left.

XxX

"...And that's what happened" Motoki finished telling the blonde and brunette what happened. "Mamoru apparently has been cheating on poor Usagi and she found out about it"

Makoto growled and cracked her knuckles as she got up and walked over to the counter standing over the wakening Mamoru.

He had no idea what hit him and honestly thought it was Motoki but all he knew right now his head really really hurt at the moment. "Oi Motoki. You didn't have to hit me so hard" he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. As his vision began to focus, he realized that someone was standing over him and he looked up and saw directly up Makoto's skirt. "Makoto...I didn't know you liked pink" he commented.

"Pervert!" She screamed loudly then punched the still dazed man adding to the black eye Usagi already gave him when she realized what he meant rendering him unconcious...again.

Elsewhere:

Setsuna jumped startled as a great disturbance shook the time line and the doors to the gateway flew open.

"Pu! Pu! Something horrible is happening!" Small Lady Chibiusa ran up to the guardian of time with tears running down her cheeks.

Before Pluto could address Chibiusa, the door leading to Crystal Tokyo slammed shut and vanished. She gasped shocked. "It's gone. Crystal Tokyo is gone!"

"But what does that mean..and why am I still here?" Chibiusa asked afraid.

"I don't know Small Lady. But I have a feeling the answer lies in the past."

Chibiusa nodded. "I'll go find out and see if maybe I can fix it"

In a way, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meioh already had a feeling she knew what happened and if it was indeed true. Chiba Mamoru would be in for a world of trouble.

Elsewhere:

Seiya Kou sighed as he took in the scenery of his home world. Granted he was female, he found himself favoring his male side. He looked up at the lavender night sky spotting the little blue star far off also known as Planet Earth and sighed. He missed her. It was no secret. He missed his Odango. _'Even from this far I can still see her light.'_ He thought as a small smile touched his lips.

"He's doing it again" Yaten frowned as she watched her now brother stare up into the evening sky. "I say we knock him out and then lock him in his room until he forgets her." It was clear that Yaten did not approve of her brother's love for the moon princess.

"Maybe he should have stayed on Earth" Taiki sighed opting to be male for the day seeing as he had not decided on which gender he preferred more.

Seiya could hear them and honestly it was getting on his nerve hearing his brother and sister talking about him as if he were invisible. "You know, I AM right here," Seiya snapped annoyed at them.

"Well the way you've been acting the last few weeks we wouldn't know" Yaten snapped. "You need to forget that girl. She already has a boyfriend."

As Seiya continued watching the earth from afar, he noticed a faint flash of light from the planet. "Odango..." he murmured as he leapt to his feet.

He was about to run back to the palace, but princess Kakyuu met them where they had gathered in the garden. Gracefully she walked past Yaten and Taiki to Seiya and put a new transformation pen in his hand.

"She will need a new protector Seiya" Kakyuu said. "This new transformation pen will allow you to maintain your male form but become a knight to protect the Princess of the White Moon.

Seiya looked at the small indigo blue pen with a silver star and crystal wings. "Are you saying that you are giving your blessing your highness?" he asked a little shocked.

"I've already made provisions for you back on Earth."

Seiya looked at his brother and sister hoping they would give their approval. Yaten scowled and crossed her arms while Taiki gave him a wry smile knowing that Seiya would go back no matter what he had to say on the matter.

"Just be sure to come back and visit" Taiki finally said as he hugged his brother.

"Taiki! Are you crazy?" Yaten protested.

Seiya walked over to his siblings and hugged them both. "Yes. I am"

With a proper farewell to the Princess, Seiya took off back to the Earth...to his Odango.

* * *

TBC

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your Favorites, Reviews, and Subscriptions. I will do my best to make this a very entertaining fanfic. And before I forget again, I don't own Sailor moon. I just own Lord Kantos, Opal, Topaz and Ru. The rest of the Author's Note is at the end because it is long....very long

**Chapter 2**: The Starlight Knight appears, Seiya's new transformation

"She's at it again" A soft feminine voice said as she sat by disinterested in the actions in front her.

"Is she having another of her delusions of grandeur again?" A deep masculine voice asked.

"Yup." The female voice sighed. "500 yen says she screws up...again"

Deep purple and haunting lavender eyes watched the petite red haired figure as she continued to try and focus on the incantation she was trying to recite. For several weeks now she had been in the backwater primitive dimension known as the human realm trying to bridge the gap between the demon realm and the human realm for her father and master, Lord Kantos "Shut Up you two Hyenas!" She finally snapped and threw her book at the duo who easily dodged the flying projectile letting it hit the wall switch turning on the lights in the apartment.

The youngish woman growled and stomped her feet causing the couple to roll their eyes in annoyance. "And she's our leader because?" A tall dark skinned woman with ice blue hair and cunning lavender eyes sighed.

"I can't answer that Opal, but she is" A very beautiful man with waist length golden orange hair hauntingly brilliant violet eyes.

"You know...I still think we should go straight and live a normal life my darling Topaz." The woman identified as Opal sighed leaning against her pale skinned companion.

The man now identified as Topaz wrapped an arm around Opal's waist and the two walked into the bedroom closing and locking the door behind them.

"Geesh" the young woman with long bright red hair and golden catlike eyes sighed. "Don't they ever quit?"

"NO!" they both yelled from the other side of the door.

"I've got to get new help" the ruby hared demon girl sighed as she sat down and read her "Dimensional Portals for Dummies" book. She scanned through the book trying to figure out what she had done wrong when a specific paragraph caught her attention. _'when opening a portal of immense proportion ie to merge two dimensions, an immense amount of spiritual energy is not only needed but required'_

"Great. Where in the Hell am I supposed to get that?" she murmured then continued reading.

_'The easiest way to collect spiritual energy is to gather it from humans'_

XoX

A week later

Even Rei was shocked by Usagi's behavior lately. She expected her to be sitting there bawling over the fact that Mamoru cheated on her. Instead she was smiling and laughing happily. "Usagi, are you sure you're all right?"

"For the millionth time, YES now will you stop asking me that?" Usagi groaned through clenched teeth.

Ami and Rei heard what happened that day at Crown from Makoto when they arrived and saw that Usagi wasn't there and Mamoru was still laid out on the floor. Honestly they all expected her to become depressed and full of self doubt and pity again just as she did when Mamoru first disappeared so naturally they worried about her.

"We're sorry Usagi, but we're just worried about you. We don't want you to...well..." Minako mumbled as she twitted her fingers.

"Well what?" Usagi asked.

"We don't want you to do anything rash Usagi. We all love you." Ami smiled and rested a hand on her princess shoulder.

Honestly she felt a little offended to think her friends, her senshi would think she would do something to hurt herself. "I'm going home to study" she sighed gathering her books and notes. "I'll catch up to you guys tomorrow."

"See ya Usagi-chan" Makoto called as she watched Usagi leave

"Ja Ne" Usagi called out not turning to look behind her as she left the temple. Just as she got to the bottom of the stairs, her cellphone started ringing. She fished the small pink phone from her school bag expecting With every intention of heading home but instead saw it was Mamoru's cell phone number. She rolled her eyes considering since she knocked him unconscious she hadn't tried to contact him and had been ignoring his calls. She decided though she had ignored him long enough and answered her phone. "Hello Mamo-chan" She put on a fake cheery voice acting as if she was excited to hear from him.

"Usa-ko, can you come by my place later tonight? I really need to explain to you about that phone and the girl."

"There's nothing to explain Mamo-baka" Usagi did all she could keeping her anger in check

"Usa-ko Please...just come over!" Mamoru pleaded softly into the phone.

Usagi was silent for a long moment then sighed in registration. "Fine, I'll come over"

Mamoru smiled. "I'm at the market so I will meet you there in 40 minuets"

Usagi was about to decline when she heard the voice of another woman in the background and someone murmur something seductively incoherent. A rather sour expression crossed her face as she sighed. "Fine...40 minuets." She hung up the phone before he could get another word out and began to walk in the direction of Mamoru's apartment. However her mind began wandering and instead of his apartment, she found herself at the rose garden in the park. "Huh...How did I get here?" she wondered to herself but decided not to waist the trip and sat on the bench loosing herself in thought of Seiya.

She reached into her pocked and fished out the small pink bear keychain/pin Seiya won on their first date. A wishful smile touched her lips as she held the bear looking at it. For the first time since their departure, a tear ran down her cheek.

OxO

It had not been long since Seiya returned to Earth and honestly he was happy about it. He was happy to find his Odango so he did not wait long before checking on the provisions his Princess arranged for him. After he took a quick shower, he changed into a pair of blue jeans and a blue Marc Ecco graphic t-shirt. Donning a blue and white baseball cap and his shades, Seiya left his apartment to find his Odango.

As he hit the street, a feeling told him to head towards the park so he let his legs carry him that way. Upon his arrival to the municipal park, Seiya began to slowly wander idly keeping an eye open for his Odango.

XoX

"So...we're now energy collectors?" Topaz groaned in disgust as he walked hand in hand through the park with his beloved Opal.

"I'm afraid so." Opal sighed softly.

"Why do we work for that little twit again?" Topaz sighed as he wrapped an arm around his lover as they walked through the park.

Opal sighed and held up her left arm letting the elegant lace sleeve of her blouse fall back revealing a silver shackle like bangle around her wrist. "Did you forget, that little twit tricked us and now not only are we trapped here, but we are bound to her as her slaves until she releases us."

Topaz sighed and hung his head mildly embarrassed as he remembered the night he had been conned into the simple game of Memory and lost. "I still can't believe I lost to that twerp"

"She cheated"

Topaz eyes shifted to a deep violet color as he growled then looked at his own bracket enslaving him to the runt. "That little harpie. When I get my hands..."

Opal gently ran her hands over her lover's arm and glanced around. "Wait sweetheart. I sense a very strong energy coming from the direction of the municipal flower garden. "How lovely, there is a great deal of energy we can collect here."

Topaz smiled a charismatic smile. "Ah yes...the power of true love...that should be enough for the little wretch"

Opal let go of her lover's arm and plucked one of vibrant red roses from the rose bush. She gently kissed the flour and then with a grand flourish tossed it in the air. "Go! Bring me some energy my thorn of love!" She laughed and watched as the once beautiful bloom transformed into an ominous rose beast and a small sphere appeared in Opal's hands.

The great lurking monster had greenish brown skin the color of a rose's stem however it's body was covered with razor sharp thorns while it's head was in the shape of a rose bloom.

Usagi who had gotten lost in her thoughts was jolted back to reality when she heard the scream of various couples they were being terrified. Quickly she leapt up from the bench she was sitting on and ran to the direction of the screams where she saw the new Youma as well as the ominous couple watching as it attacked other couples stealing their energy. She grabbed her broach and quickly transformed. "It's not right to stand by and attack loving couples enjoying a warm spring afternoon in the park. I am the senshi of love and justice. I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!"

Topaz sighed annoyed and snapped his fingers causing sharply barbed thorn vines to seize Sailor Moon "What a delicious little creature you are" she smirked as he approached her.

As Seiya approached the park, a sudden flash...a new intuition sparked within his mind and he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the new transformation pen given to him by Princess Kakyuu and quickly transformed running in the direction of the disturbance

Opal continued to laugh lyrically as she collected more energy from the humans through her Youma. However she suddenly felt a far more powerful energy coming from the girl

Sailor moon struggled pulling against the multiple thorny vines to cut into her flesh drawing blood while looking at this new threat with hard eyes.

"Oh come now my pretty. Such hard eyes are not befitting you. Let see if we can take some of this energy from you." Topaz lazily said as he reached out and boldly grabbed the broach clasped to her bra.

A painful surge shot through Sailor Moon drawing out a loud piercing scream as the energy was drawn from her body. Her body convulsed painfully as the thorns cut deeper into her skin.

Topaz, held out his free hand as a shining orb of energy formed in the palm of his hand quickly growing in size and illumination at an alarming pace. Just as she started to feel weak Sailor Moon found herself falling from her restraints into a warm and very very familiar embrace. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up to see Seiya wearing a suit and armor similar to that of Endymion.

"Seiya? When did you get back here?"

"We'll talk about that later Odango" He gently sat Sailor Moon on the ground. "Right now we have a monster to defeat and lives to save.

Sailor Moon nodded with a determined expression on her face as she slid into a fighting stance despite her injuries.

Seiya charged towards Topaz but the orange hared man phased from the spot next to his lover before Seiya could attack him. "I think we've gotten enough here for now my love. Let's be off" Topaz smirked as he waived his free hand with a grand flourish as he and Opal vanished from the area leaving only the rose-thorn youma.

Sailor Moon put up a brave front hiding the fact that she was injured and in pain as she held her fighting stance. Just as she summoned her scepter to appear, her transformation broke as she fell unconscious.

Seiya concerned for his Odango quickly dispatched the Youma. After the rose monster disappeared, Seiya quickly scooped a now untransformed Usagi in his arms and ran off

* * *

A.N. I should explain something about the title before I get a thousand notes asking why isn't this story about Rei since the title is Flame on the fire. The base idea came from the Lyrics for the Eurobeat song entitled Flame on the Fire. Yes, Chibiusa will be in the story, I haven;t decided on how just yet, I am toying with some ideas. I'm sorry the battle was not as detailed as some would have liked, but I really really suck at writing them so there won't be many of them.

Also because I am about to move into a new apartment and I don't know when I will have the internet set up, it will be a little while before any more chapters are posted though I will try to get Chapter 3 done and up before I leave on Friday.

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Own Sailor Moon. I'm just a poor seamstress who writes in her free time

Chapter 3: Crossing the Line

Usagi groaned softly as she regained consciousness. She could tell from the masculine scent that she was not in her bedroom. Her body ached as she moved, or at least attempted to in vain. Finding it a futile gesture at the moment, she laid there on the bed and kept her eyes closed listening to her surroundings.

Off to one side of the room she could hear the television softly going seeing as it was meant to be more background noise. She could also hear someone in the attached master bathroom showering singing softly however she turned her attention back to the television when an interesting news report caught her attention.

"..And in entertainment news, Seiya Kou formally of the Three Lights has recently returned and has announced his new solo project. We however have not been able to get in touch with him however his manager announce that Seiya will be going on a world tour with other artists after he has finished recording his new album."

"So I wasn't dreaming" She murmured softly as she continued to lay on the bed failing to hear that the water was no longer running in the bathroom.

"No, you weren't Odango" Seiya spoke up from the doorway of the bathroom. Usagi opened her eyes willing her vision to focus and turned her head in the direction of his voice and smiled at the heavenly vision that greeted her. He stood there in a pair of red silk pajama pants and a black muscle shirt with a towel draped over his shoulders.

Her lips curved in a genuine smile as she tried to sit up but once again winced painfully before collapsing back against the pillow in bed.

Seiya rushed over from where he stood to the side of the bed he let Usagi rest and gently cradled her battered body. "Shh Odango. You were badly injured during that Youma attack earlier yesterday.

"Yesterday?" she asked perplexed. "How long have I been out?"

Seiya protectively yet lovingly wrapped his arms around Usagi pulling her close to his body as he slid his fingers through her unbound hair. "You've been out cold since yesterday afternoon." He answered her question.

"I remember that there was a new enemy, my energy being drained, seeing you....What are you doing here Seiya?" she turned facing him as much as her aching body would allow and looked into his deep midnight blue eyes.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you Odango." He answered honestly. "Just imagine my luck becoming your knight in shining armor," he chuckled.

Usagi rolled her eyes and once again tried to sit up but her body was still screaming in pain. For the first time since she regained consciousness, she realized she was wearing one of his over sized t shirts and various parts of her body had been bandaged. "Um Seiya, can you get my phone for me from my school bag?" she asked giving up on trying to move around too much.

Seiya nodded and unwrapped his arms from around her body and brought her school bag over to the bed. He helped her sit up before reclining on his side watching her. A tender smile touched his lips as he caught sight of the little pink bear charm attached to her bag. He continued to watch as she found the small pink device and tried not to laugh softly as she saw the "Three Lights" charm on her phone.

She glanced over at him and saw the smirk on his lips and couldn't help but smile herself. "Seiya... by the way, who undressed and bandaged me?" Usagi asked as she slid the school bag to the floor holding on to her phone.

"Um...Well I did" He said as he watched her go through her messages as a frown crossed her face. "Something wrong Odango?"

"Mamo-baka." She began as she scrolled through the tons of text messages he sent her. "I was leaving the shrine going to head home and finish my homework after the girls insulted me a little..."

Seiya raised an eyebrow amazed that Usagi would say her friends had insulted her. "How did they insult you?" he interrupted her retelling of yesterday's events from her point of view.

Usagi paused her scanning and deleting of Mamoru's multiple texts and snorted softly with a mild look of indignation. "They were expecting me to wallow in depression crying and moping to the point of hurting myself when I found out Mamoru Baka was cheating on me."

_'YES I have a change to completely win my Odango's _heart' He thought as a surprised expression crossed Seiya's face watching her. "I see" he simply said. "So does this mean we have a chance?" he asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes again and smiled looking in his eyes. While his face held a cocky expression, she could see in his eyes he was dead serious. "Maybe" she finally said to him.

...mOOm..

At first he wasn't concerned when Usagi didn't show up at his apartment when she said she would considering she tended to be careless with punctuality. However when he woke up two hours after she said she would be there in his lover's arms he started to become a little concerned.

_Yesterday _

"_So should I get going since your girlfriend will be here in 40 minuets?" Rukiko batted her eyes at Mamoru as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. _

_Mamoru stepped out of the bathroom with her smiling and shook his head. "Nah, my girlfriend may be cute, but she is a ditz and well...an immature crybaby." he laughed nervously _

"_Well if I remember that cry baby slugged you good last week" Rukiko teases as she found her clothes and started to get dressed. "If you're so unhappy with her, they why are you trying to hold on to your relationship anyway?" she asked. "It seems like she doesn't want anything to do with you."_

_Mamoru pulled her close to his body grabbing her rear squeezing it. "Hey I'm just trying to have my cake and eat it too. What about you? Last I checked you're engaged Rukiko-chan."_

_Rukiko sighed rolling her eyes. "My fiancee is on a training journey so he'll be gone for a while. That's how I can get away with fucking you without getting caught. Besides, you're not my only fuck buddy I keep on the side."_

_He pulled her closer to his body letting her feel his erection through his towel pressing against her stomach. "But I'm the best of all your fuck buddies thought" he smirked. _

"_You're an ass," Rukiko slapped his chest before leaning in to kiss him passionately. _

_After a couple of hours, Rukiko got up and got dressed leaving a sleeping Mamoru. She saw the serious black eye he had last week and despite what he was saying about his girlfriend, she was not going to risk having her beautiful face rearranged. _

_Mamoru laid in bed watching her as she got dressed. "Scardy cat" he sleepily teased her laughing softly _

"_I'm not scared, one of my clients needs me to pick up some stuff for him and drop it off at his apartment." She flipped the bird at him then blew him a kiss. "I'll see you later babe." she waved to him then left the apartment heading off to take care of her client's shopping request before heading home.. _

_Just as he was drifting off from his romp, a sudden blinding pang of awareness woke him up and he realized that Usagi still had not arrived. A strong urge told him to go look for her however the sensation disappeared a little while after it hit him. A little concerned for his girlfriend, he called her cell phone._

"Usako, where are you" He growled softly to himself as he looked at his cellphone seeing none of the text's he sent were answered. Worried and angry, Mamoru grabbed his keys, phone and jacket then left his apartment to go look for His Usa-ko.

...mOOm...

She had no idea when she drifted off to sleep but she felt very comfortable as she realized that she was cuddled close to Seiya. A smile touched her lips as she breathed in his scent smiling and cuddling closer to him. Usagi shifted a little to wrap her arms around him and found that her body was no longer in pain and she could move easily again. "Seiya-kun?" she whispered softly looking at his sleeping face. Gently she caressed his cheek smiling softly as she touched a tender kiss on his cheek before slipping from his embrace.

"Oi, Odango" he said sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes watching her get out of bed. A lazy smile touched his lips as he watched her remove the bandage from one of her long slender legs and a smile touch her lips seeing that not only where her injuries healed but there was no sign they were ever there, minus a little bit of dried blood on her skin. "You can take a shower if you want. I did have my personal shopper go pick you up some clothes while you were asleep."

Usagi nodded with a smile seeing the pink reusable shopping bag sitting on a chair in the corner of his bedroom. She grabbed the bag and headed into the bathroom and took a long shower.

"After you finish how bout I take you to get something to eat then take you home?" Seiya called into the bathroom tempted to peek in on her.

...mOOm...

Mamoru walked around the city heading to many of Usagi's favorite places, minus the Hikawa Shrine and Crown knowing that he would probably run into one of Usagi's friends especially since it was a high probability that Makoto told them what happened though he couldn't help but smirk having caught a glimpse under the brawny girl's skirt.

As he walked up the street, he happened to spot a familiar pair of golden meatballs. "Usagi" he whispered and picked up his pace heading towards her. As the crowd thinned out he realized she wasn't alone and frowned. His frown turned to an all out snarl when he recognized the man he was with and walked over to Usagi seeing that she and Seiya were walking hand in hand as they walked to the parking garage attached to a high rise apartment building.

Usagi smiled and laughed as she walked and talked with Seiya. The shopping bag with all her belongs slung over her shoulder. Before they left Seiya's apartment, she called her parents apologizing for not calling and being gone overnight. Right before her father could really lay into her over the phone, Seiya took the handset from her and spoke to her father first apologizing then reassuring him that he had not touched his daughter inappropriately

Much to Usagi's surprise, her father calmed down but he still wanted to have a talk with them about so he insisted that Usagi bring Seiya by her house for lunch.

"Are you sure you don't mind having lunch with my parents?" Usagi asked a little nervously as they approached the garage.

Before Seiya could answer though Mamoru charged towards them and punched Seiya in the jaw. "What in the hell are you doing with my Usa-ko!" he demanded.

"The fuck?" Seiya wiped the back of his hand against the corner of his mouth to see blood there. "What's your fucking problem Chiba?" Seiya snapped.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm and started walking trying to drag her with him. "C'mon we really need to talk about what happened Usa-ko."

Usagi snatched her arm away from Mamoru and glared murderously at him before returning to Seiya's side. She fumbled around in her school bag retrieving a small packet of tissue. "We have nothing to talk about Mamoru. We're through" She gently dabbed the corner of Seiya's mouth cleaning up the blood from his split lip.

Seiya gently grasped her wrist and looked in her eyes lovingly. "I'm fine Odango. Go on and get in the car. I'll be there in a moment" he handed Usagi the keys to his convertible.

Once Usagi was out of earshot, Seiya smirked as he sized up Mamoru once again and cracked his knuckles. "I told you to protect her and that included her heart you jackass."

"Hey, I have my needs too and I wasn't going to marry her just so I could get some from her."

Seiya crossed his arms and stared directly at Mamoru. "Just let her go. I mean she has already made it clear she doesn't want to be with you. Usagi is a sweet girl...no, woman who deserves someone better than a dickhead who is going to keep cheating on her and probably bring home some disease. Just get out of our lives."

"What in the hell are you talking about" Mamoru scowled and grabbed the collar of Seiya's shirt.

Seiya smirked as he grabbed Mamoru's wrist applying a little pressure causing the other man to wince and release his hold on his shirt. "You fucked up, just deal with it and stay the fuck away from Usagi-chan." He roughly shoved Mamoru away from him against a light pole. "Next time I won't be so nice." He walked away from Mamoru heading into the garage finding Usagi already waiting in the car.

Usagi raised an eyebrow as she smirked looking at Seiya. "You made it too easy to find your car" she said sardonically.

He laughed and leaned over kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Let's go"

Usagi just smiled giggling as they pulled out of the garage.

Mamoru stood on the street watching the cherry red convertible drive out of the garage seeing his girlfriend with Seiya. "I swear Seiya Kou I will get back what is mine"

...mOOm...

Topaz and Opal once again stood by watching at Ru once again tried to open the dimensional border so her father and master, Lord Kantos could cross over and take over this dimension. "You know this is not going to end well." Opal sighed as she took a seat on the sofa. Topaz took a seat next to his mate materializing a large bucket of triple mix popcorn

"Is that moron about to put all our hard work to waist and attempt to open the portal with so little energy?" Topaz said as he took a handful of popcorn

Opal materialized a couple of sodas for them nodding. "Of course. I just hope Lord Kantos doesn't blame us."

"Has he ever?"

"No."

The two quickly quieted down as Ru cast them a dirty look. "You know. If you two think you can do better, Shut up and go do it. "

Topaz and Opal continued to mock Ru to her face, but their expressions quickly sobered when they saw the face of their true Lord and Master appear in the mirror. Both quickly slid off the sofa and took to a knee bowing in respect.

Ru smirked at their expressions and poked her tongue out at them both. "That's better. I'm glad to see you two hyenas are starting to see who your true master is" She slowly turned back towards the mirror and the smug expression on her face quickly disappeared as she as well bowed.

Lord Kantos, looked quite handsome despite his old age with his waist length white hair and piercing gold eyes which right now were dangerously narrow slits expressing his displeasure aimed at his daughter, Ru. "It's been four weeks Ru. You have yet again failed to open the rift and I am really really starting to grow irritated with you."

"It's not my fault, Father..." Ru began but a bolt of red energy shot out from the mirror knocking the red haired demon on her rear.

"That's it." Kantos held up his hand and the rune circle she sat inside began to glow restraining her in place. "You will return home for your punishment."

"Yes father." Ru murmured dejectedly.

Kantos opened a portal beneath his daughter and watched as the girl fell through as if on a trap door. He then looked at Topaz and Opal who were still kneeling waiting for their master to acknowledge them. "Topaz, Opal. There is only one power great enough in that dimension that will allow the rift to open and you must find it."

"Your wish is our command Master." They said together.

Kantos smiled at his most loyal servants. "Go seek out the Silver Imperum crystal and no more of this stealing human energy crap. We will need food and slaves once the rift is open and we take over."

"As you command, My Lord" Opal smirked as she watched the jeweled shackles fall from their wrists.

"Don't fail me" Kantos said before his image faded from the mirror.

The two lovers looked at each other, then their wrists and laughed jumping and dancing around. "We're free of the little moron!"

...mOOm...

"Puu, why can't I go back and see Usagi and Mamoru? Why are you holding me here at the gates of time?" Chibiusa asked growing antsy.

Sailor Pluto looked at the girl and noticed her hair was no longer the vibrant strawberry pink but more of a lavender, much like her grandmother's hair, Queen Selenity. "Because. Right now the time line is very fragile" She simply said. "When the time is right you will know and I will send you. But now is not the time."

Chibiusa sighed softly looking at the guardian of time. "Fine fine..."

Sailor Pluto suppressed a laugh as she watched the impatient girl. _'Indeed you are like your parents, Small Lady'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

An: Well there's chapter three. Unfortunately because today is the last day I'll have net access for a little while, I am sad to say I don't know when the next chapter will be up. But rest assured, when I Do come back, I will have a ton of stuff to put up for everyone. Til then...3

Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Warning, mild lime ahead. Also outside of my dvd and manga collection, I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4: Rabbit Hunt

After a silent drive, Seiya pulled up to the Tuskino residence parking on the side street. After he hopped out of the convertible, he walked over to the passenger side of the car and aided Usagi walking her to the door.

Before Usagi could use her key to enter, an irate Kenji snatched the door open and glared dangerously at the couple before eventually letting them inside the house. "Usagi. Do you have any idea how worried your mom and I were?"

"I'm sorry dad I..."Usagi began to exclaim but was disturbed by the sound of a dish breaking and then her mother's excited squeal.

"Oh My GOD Seiya Kou is in my house!" Ikuko continued squealing excited causing Kenji and Usagi to both sweat drop.

After they finally managed to calm Ikuko down and get the broken dish cleaned up off the floor. Usagi explained everything that had happened, minus the transforming into Sailor moon and her cuddling close to Seiya in his bed as she recovered from her injuries.

Kenji massaged his sinuses as he sported an aggravated expression on his face looking at Seiya and Usagi. Honestly he was secretly relieved that his only daughter finally dumped Mamoru seeing as he never really liked the guy but was only tolerating him for his daughter's sake. "Usagi, I won't protest this time around, but, in the future, please call and let us know if you are going to be late or stay overnight someplace" Kenji said watching her daughter.

...mOOm...

"YOU TOO TAIKI!!!" Yaten shouted as she watched Taiki, in male form pack some things. "You're going back to Earth as well."

Taiki sighed softly. Deep down he felt bad for giving up being a starlight however there was a greater part of him back on Earth he left with Ami Mizuno and he could no longer ignore what it was he was feeling for the bluenette bookworm senshi. He shook his head and sighed softly. As he finished packing what he needed, or rather what he could carry, Taiki looked at Yaten and sighed softly. "You wouldn't understand, but I do understand how Seiya felt and why he had to leave."

Yaten threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the room. "You better learn where your loyalties lie and hope the princess will accept you and Seiya back when those girls turn you down." She slammed Taiki's bedroom door as she left.

..mOOm...

Mamoru pulled up to the Tuskino residence and frowned as he saw Seiya's car parked out front. "Damnit" he cursed softly as he banged his fist on the steering wheel. "I have got to get her back." He thought for a moment what he would say to His Usa-ko in hopes of getting her back. He glanced at the bouquet of red roses on the seat next to him and sighed. "I'm sorry Usagi, sometimes I can't help what I do."

He grabbed the bouquet and got out of his car then walked up to the front door.

...mOOm..

"Small Lady, it's time." Sailor Pluto said as she approached the lavender haired girl. "However you have a very very important mission."

Chibiusa hopped up from the seat she had been reclining on and smiled brightly excited about finally having something to do other than sit and wait. "Finally. So what is my mission?"

Pluto smiled at the saw more of her parents in the little girl and tried not to laugh. "Simple. Prevent Chiba Mamoru from getting back together with Usagi."

Chibiusa looked at Pluto confused. "But why would I prevent my parents from getting together?" she asked confused.

"For this simple reason," Pluto smiled a mysterious smile as she glanced at the girl. "Chiba Mamoru is not your father"

...mOOm...

After a delicious lunch Seiya and Usagi sat in the living room of her house. Kenji was called into the office, Ikuko had her cooking club, and Shingo had soccer practice so the two were left alone, with the exception of the guardian cat of course.

"Um Seiya-kun" Usagi sat on the couch, her cheeks red as she slowly inched a little close to him. "Since you're back, were you going to return to school as well?"

Seiya casually draped an arm around Usagi's shoulder pulling her closer to his body as he looked up at the ceiling. "Well, yeah. I actually was thinking of returning to school."

Usagi smiled and leaned against Seiya's chest. A peaceful moment fell upon the two as they sat in her living room. "Seiya, why did you come back and what was that new transformation?" she asked softly.

"I came back for you" He answered honestly as she looked down into brilliant cerulean eyes.

"Seriously?" Usagi looked into his eyes as a blush touched her cheeks.

"Why would I lie to you Odango?" Taking a big risk he lowered his head and kissed her innocently on the lips. "I've asked this once before, and I am going to keep asking until you answer me. Am I not good enough?" He looked into her eyes with a sincere expression. "Do I have a chance to claim this princesses heart?"

Usagi looked into his eyes about to answer his question when the doorbell rang. She glanced towards the front door and moved to get off the sofa but Seiya's arm quickly wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to his body again staring directly into her eyes. "Please. I need to know Usagi-chan," he said as he continued to stare directly into her eyes.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, she heard the front door open and someone come in. "Gee, couldn't wait to cheat on me Usa-ko?" Mamoru sighed as he raised an eyebrow seeing her on the couch with Seiya.

Usagi blushed deeply realizing that one of Seiya's hands was an inch away from touching her breast over her shirt while the other if it were an inch lower would have been caressing her rear. Shaking the embarrassed feeling, she frowned at Mamoru as she gently removed Seiya's hands from her body and stood up. "You have a lot of nerve coming here accusing me of cheating especially since you pretty much sent the message that we're through with the picture of that naked girl on your cell phone..."

"Damnit Usagi, that's what I have been trying to tell you for the past week. That was not my cellphone. It belongs to a friend of mine who is away doing some important tests and they told him he couldn't have his phone with him." Mamoru lied. "That picture was of his fiancee she sent him."

"Then why did you tell me you had sex with her?" Usagi was angry and hurt.

"I was upset." Mamoru sighed as he approached Usagi. He held out the bouquet of roses for her and watched as some of the anger melted from her face. "Please sweetheart, can you forgive me?"

"Where's the phone?" Usagi asked as she held the bouquet of roses.

"I gave it to my friend's fiancee" he lied again as he closed the distance between him and Usagi. "Please, Usa-ko..." he begged again.

Seiya raised an eyebrow watching this scene and saw Usagi's cellphone on the coffee table . He picked it up and found Mamoru's number in the address book and called.

Mamoru fished his phone out of his pocket and cringed seeing it was Usagi's number on the caller ID. He looked up and over at the sofa seeing Seiya holding Usagi's phone staring at him with an annoyed expression.

"You are full of shit Chiba." Seiya sighed deciding to let Usagi handle it him this time.

Usagi's expression quickly darkened seeing it was the exact same phone. "Gave it back my ass," she murmured softly under her breath. "Mamo-chan..." she began sweetly as she closed the distance between the two of them.

Mamoru leaned closer to Usagi expecting a kiss and her forgiveness. "Please?"

Much to both Seiya and Mamoru's surprise, Usagi slapped Mamoru with the bouquet of roses causing a flurry of red petals. "You're pathetic Mamoru. Get Out of My House."

Mamoru stared shocked at Usagi's reaction, but he overcame it and grasped her wrist and pulled her close to his body. "We have a future together Usagi, you have to forgive me." he demanded more than said and claimed her lips in a one sided passionate kiss. "You have to be with me. What about Chibiusa?"

.Usagi's eyes widened at the realization and Mamoru smirked thinking he won however his hopes were quickly shattered once again.

"Usagi-chan!" Chibiusa cried out happily as she ran through the open front door and around Mamoru hugging her tightly smiling brightly.

* * *

A.N. Heh heh I know I suck with this cliffy. Anyway from here on it is going to get a little more adventurous. Thank you all for you great reviews and for either favoring or subscribing to this story. I love you all.

On another side note. I know I have Usagi coming off as a little more bitchy, but it couldn't be helped. A dear friend of mine got me into watching One Piece and they are up to the Amazon Lily Arc In Japan. The Seryuu who voiced Usagi/Sailor Moon is voice of Hancock, the leader of the Amazons and she is a super bitch but at time she uses a sugary sweet voice to get what she wants. So yeah...I couldn't help but throw a little Hancock in there.

And as always, Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Review it!!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Sailor Moon, Never have, never will. Also thank you to everyone who has read this and left reviews and subscribed or faved

Chapter 5: Rabbit Trap

Mizuno Ami sighed softly as she looked at her watch then saved her work on her notebook computer. Since yesterday she had been worried about Usagi especially since she felt her power suddenly spike then disappear. None of the girls had been able to get a hold of Usagi on her cell phone or communicator and were deeply worried.

Just as she finished packing her things, she heard the sound of someone approaching the silent area of the library. "I was just packing up to go Kibu-san" she said expecting it to be the middle aged head librarian coming to tell her it was closing time.

"Kibu-san?" Taiki said as he looked at the bluenette with a curious expression.

Ami instantly recognized the voice and looked up. Her cheeks reddened as an innocent smile touched her lips. "Taiki-kun. You're back." She quickly walked to Taiki and gave him a hug. She jumped back blushing deeply. "Um Sorry."

Taiki smiled and laughed softly at Ami's actions. "It's quite alright Ami-chan,"

Ami blushed again and smiled but her expression quickly changed. "When did you get back and did the others come with you?"

"Seiya came back a few days before I did but Yaten stayed on Kinmoku" Taiki said as he helped Ami carry her belongings.

"Did you say Seiya has been here for a few days?" Ami looked up at Taiki surprised. "Maybe he has seen Usagi?"

Taiki raised an eyebrow looking at Ami. "What are you talking about?"

"Well it started last week when Usagi found out Mamoru had been cheating on her," Ami began as they walked out of the library. "Rather than running home crying, she gave him a black eye as did Makoto after Mamoru peeked up her skirt."

"Chiba is a pervert?" Taiki couldn't help but laugh. "Well he deserved it."

Ami couldn't help but laugh now that she though about it but she quickly sobered and took on a serious expression. "Well for a week after that incident, we had been watching her worried that this new attitude she was displaying was just a front and she would eventually break down crying. She got offended when the suggestion that she might truly be depressed and might harm herself came up and she stormed off. About thirty minuets after she left the shrine, we all felt her energy surge as if she were using her powers but then they completely vanish." Ami said concerned. "And I mean everything vanished, including her life energy and that of her silver crystal."

As they left the library Ami saw Ikuko exiting the grocery store humming softly smiling. She could tell by her expression she must have seen Usagi and quickly ran to catch up with her. "Mrs. Tuskino!! Mrs Tuskino!" Ami called getting Ikuko's attention.

Hearing someone calling her, Ikuko turned around and smiled brightly seeing Ami. "Oh Good evening Ami-chan. Is everything okay?"

"Have you heard from Usagi-chan yet?" Ami asked when she caught up to the older woman. "We still haven't heard anything from her and we're really worried."

"Oh that girl. She was supposed to call you and let you know she's okay." Ikuko sighed. "Then again she did have company so she may have gotten distracted."

"So she made it home safely?" Ami asked breathing a sigh of relief.

Ikuko nodded her head. "Seiya brought her back to the house a little after twelve this afternoon."

It was now Taiki's turn to look surprised as Ikuko said it was Seiya who brought Usagi home. "Excuse me Tuskino-san, but did you say Seiya brought her home?"

Ikuko nodded. "Apparently Usagi was on her way home when she got a call from Chiba-kun, but something set her off about the call and instead of heading home or to his apartment she found herself in the park. She was suddenly hit with a dizzy spell and fainted when Seiya found her and took her back to his place. At least that is what she told her father and I when we asked her what happened.

Ami looked at Taiki then back at Ikuko. "Is it okay if we drop by the house to make sure Usagi is okay?"

Ikuko smiled brightly and nodded. "I was just heading home myself so you two are more than welcome to join me."

"Thank you," Ami and Taiki both said at the same time earning a smile and giggle from the older woman walking with them.

...mOOm...

Since their release the day before, Topaz and Opal have been diligently at work trying to hone in on the power of the silver crystal their master said would be able to open the portal and allow their dimension to merge with this one and the demon world could take over.

The couple sat back to back in an intricately drawn arcane circle reciting a chant in an incoherent language.

Opal's brow furrowed as she began to get a mental image of the holder of the silver crystal. As she concentrated harder, she began to fall out of sync with her partner chanting faster than he was as she focused on the image of the blonde hared girl unintentionally entering her mind and seeing memories of her past life, the present and a future

Shaken from his concentration and connection to his partner, Topaz opened his eyes and turned to face Opal concerned seeing her rocking back and fourth as well as the circle they sat inside had began to glow.

...mOOm...

Chibiusa stared on in shock at Mamoru's action and noticed her mothers hands shaking as they clenched into tightly balled fists. "This isn't going to be pretty" she murmured softly to Seiya who nodded in agreement.

Usagi abruptly pushed Mamoru away from her wiping her hips in disgust. "Get Out!" she demanded, her tone colder than ice.

Fearing what she would do to him, Mamoru made his way to the open door. "I'll give you some time to think about things Usa-ko. I love you." he said as he exited the house just barely dodging the flying vase Usagi sent towards his head.

"The Nerve of that Prick!" she growled softly as she headed into the kitchen returning a moment later with a broom and dustpan. As she cleaned up she murmured softly a rather long string of expletives that if heard would cause the toughest biker thug to blush in embarrassment.

After Usagi finished cleaning up she sat on the sofa with, Seiya and Chibiusa.. The now twelve year old coughed clearing her throat pointing to Usagi's askew blouse which was not only revealing a lot of cleavage, but her pink and white lacy bra could clearly be seen.

Seiya caught on and smiled reaching over fixing Usagi's blouse taking the opportunity to steal a little grope. After the brief intimate moment, he then turned to look at the lavender hared girl.

"How are your parents Chibiusa-chan?" Usagi smiled at the preteen. "Also, what happened to your hair?" she asked running her fingers through one of the lavender pigtails.

Chibiusa frowned concerned as she looked at her mother. "Papa disappeared." She simply said worried. "Mama strangely was not upset over his disappearance. However about a week after papa vanished, Mama suddenly collapsed as if all the energy had been drained from her and she fell into unconsciousness and Crystal Tokyo began to fall into darkness as if it were disappearing."

As Usagi listened to her daughter tell what happened, she felt as if suddenly felt as if her mind was slowly being pulled apart. A pained expression crossed her face and it did not pass unnoticed by Chibiusa or Seiya.

"Usagi-chan?" Seiya called out softly as she gently touched her arm but looked on in fear as she once again fainted.

...mOOm...

"Opal? Beloved?" Topaz called to her concerned as he sat in front of her trapped inside the circle. Gently he touched her hands and her eyes flew open but instead of a cunning ice blue, his gaze was met with a blue tempest as her eyes rapidly shifted from pale ice blue to deep indigo.

Topaz closed his eyes as he held his partner and mate's hands tuning his energy to hers and instantly realized that she had found the silver imperium crystal and it's holder.

They now knew her every alias and appearance, her friends, her family, her love and hate and they were now going to use that to their advantage.

As he once again became one with his Opal, Topaz entered deeper into Usagi's subconscious

...mOOm...

"_They're all going to die, and it will be your fault if you do not give us your crystal"_ Topaz purred softly as he formed mental images of all those Usagi loved one by one being destroyed in various and bloody ways.

Usagi body twitched and convulsed as if in the throws of a seizure as the two demons continued to taunt and terrorize her with horrific visions.

"Whoever you are, get out of my head and leave my friends and family alone," she murmured softly, almost incoherently.

"Usagi, what's going on? Please, wake up!" He gently shook her

"_Come to us little rabbit give us what we want and we will leave your loved ones alone" _Opal softly taunted her this time. _"You have one hour little rabbit and don't try to run, we Will find you."_

As the two broke the connection they had made with her, Usagi's eyes flew open startling Seiya and Chibiusa. Slowly the dumpling headed blonde rose to her feet and stood there for a moment almost forgetting the other two in the room. "Seiya, take care of Chibiusa for me and tell everyone I love them." Usagi cryptically said.

"Usagi-mama?" Chibiusa softly called.

"Odango-chan?" Seiya spoke softly.

Without another word, Usagi bolted for the door. After she slipped on her shoes she ran out of the house bumping into her mother, Taiki and Ami. She quickly murmured an apology and continued running.

Seiya and Chibiusa hot on her heels also ran out of the wide open front door only to be stopped by the trio outside.

"Seiya, what's going on!" Taiki asked surprised by the sudden burst.

"What's wrong with Usagi?" Ikuko and Ami both asked at the same time.

"I don't know, but before she bolted from the house she said tell everyone I love them" Seiya said as he watched Chibiusa take off after Usagi.

...mOOm...

Since Usagi's power suddenly disappeared yesterday, an ominous feeling had fallen upon the fire priestess of the Hikawa Shrine.

"Rei-chan, you can't do this to yourself. You need to rest." Grandpa spoke concerned for his only grandchild.

"There is an ominous energy somewhere close Grandpa and I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's after Usagi.

Rei's grandfather frowned with concern though on the inside he was brimming with pride about his granddaughter's powers. He sighed knowing there was no winning. "Okay, but don't push yourself..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, the great fire Rei had been meditating in front of suddenly burst with great brilliance before faltering to a mere pile of smoldering embers.

"No I can't rest Grandpa... Usagi is in danger!" Rei gasped recalling what she saw before the fire snuffed itself out. The raven haired priestess sprung to her feet and ran out of the scared fire temple only to be stopped by her grandpa by the door.

"Take these, I have a feeling you will need them" He said with a serious face as he handed his granddaughter a small stack of ofuda.

...mOOm...

Usagi continued to run through the streets unaware that Seiya, Chibiusa, Taiki, and Ami were following her. As she ran she collided with Mamoru just as he got out of his car.

"Excuse me!" Usagi mumbled as she got up and continued running.

Mamoru could tell something was wrong and quickly ran and caught up to her grasping her by her arm. "Usako, wait up. What's going on?"

:Let me go!" she screamed shoving him away.

Still upset about earlier, Mamoru continued to hold Usagi's arm, his grip tightening a little. "Listen, Usako!"

Usagi struggled wildly until she finally broke loose of Mamoru's hold and bolted off towards the park.

"What did you do to her, Chiba!" Seiya snapped at Mamoru as he caught up just in time to see Usagi struggling and eventually breaking loose of Mamoru's hold.

"I didn't do anything to her Kou! I was just getting out of my car about to go into the store here when she ran into me. What did YOU do to her?"

"Guys!" Ami screamed getting the attention of the two squabbling men. "Now is not the time for this! Usagi may be in danger now let's go!"

Seiya and Mamoru nodded and started running catching up to Chibiusa who kept running when the others stopped..

…

Perhaps it was the fear of those she loved being hurt or worse, but Usagi was driven to run faster and harder than she had ever ran in her life. She began to feel a little relief as the park came into view however that relief was transformed into terror the second she passed through the entrance to the park.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sailor Moon," One of the voices that intruded her thoughts spoke.

"Usagi Tuskino" The second voice spoke

"Who are you!" Usagi demanded as she stared at the couple who just materialized before her.

"That doesn't matter now does it" Topaz sighed as he smirked a cold wicked smirk. "Now Princess, you can make this easy, and less fun for us and just give us the crystal now..."

"...Or I can take it by force" Opal spoke, her expression an exact double of her partner and lover.

Usagi knew she didn't have a chance against the both of them alone, so she turned to run from them.

"Really now?" Opal sighed as she held her hand directly in front of her. "I've always wanted to use this spell against a human." Once invisible runes began to glow upon Opal's arm swirling around moving towards her hand as if they had a life of their own. Her eyes began to glow as she chanted an incantation.

Just as Usagi was about to take another step she suddenly felt a darkness descend on her restricting her movement. Honestly she felt she was restrained by a gigantic hand and her body was no longer under her control.

"Now little bunny," Topaz began as the dark force pulled Usagi back to them completely restraining her movements. "Are you going to surrender the crystal?"

"Or do we have to take it by force?" Opal finished Topaz question. Usagi looked at the two in fear then anger determined not to give in to them. Opal sighed softly but smirked as she looked first at the blonde then at her partner. "Well Topaz my love, It looks like we will have to take it by force."

TBC

A.N.: Oh this is no where near the end just because another battle is coming up. In fact this is still just the beginning. Also I am going to say this ahead, there may be a little delay with the next chapter as I really suck at battles, however this one can't be avoided.


End file.
